


If i got one thing right, it was you and me

by denouement



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post- Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denouement/pseuds/denouement
Summary: "But happy she was. Even if her back now hurt every day, even if she couldn’t see her feet anymore and Jane had to help her pick anything up from the floor. She had married the love of her life, the annoying, childish, extremely smart and charming love of her life, and soon they’d be welcoming their daughter to their little family. The rest of her life had started, and she couldn’t be happier."orA small scene in the future, of a eight months pregnant Lisbon and Jane having a relaxing Saturday at the cabin.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	If i got one thing right, it was you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this was born out of this (https://twitter.com/saclisbon/status/1359326579881631745?s=20) tweet, and I was feeling in a fluffy mood, so I decided to post it. It hasn't been checked by anyone but me, it's just a small quick bit of fluffy fun, so I'm sorry if I make any mistakes since english is not my first language. I hope you all enjoy it and you can find me on twitter @saclisbon! (This was also posted on ff.net if u prefer to read over there, i'm denxuement there!) 
> 
> Title is from the song Window by Still Woozy

Saturday had become Lisbon's favorite day of the week on the course of the month since the cabin had been finished. She knew Jane had wanted to finish it himself, but with the impending arrival of their daughter he had decided to hire contractors to finish it up. He oversaw everything, spending more time there than he did at the FBI during the day. The rest of his free time was spent with her, at her house, either just helping her relax or doing some housework for her, even if she complained about it nonstop. It’s not because she was 7 months pregnant that she was an invalid, after all. 

But in the last month, after the renovations ended and they finally managed to move in and fix up the nursery, Saturday had become the day that they reserved for each other, their time together. Some of them, they’d just spend all day in bed, only getting up to get something to eat. In the pauses between the cuddling, the napping and the lovemaking, they’d talk about anything and everything, both of them opening up about things they thought they’d never tell another soul about, afraid of the consequences it’d have, but being met with nothing but love and acceptance. 

Others, they’d walk around the property, with Jane showing her this new perfect place he found for a picnic, for them to go to once their little girl arrived (apparently there were a lot of them around), with Jane’s hand soothingly running up and down her back, his walk patiently slow to stay at her side. Later, they’d drink some tea while they watched something senseless on TV, with one of them being in charge of picking up what to watch each week. Sometimes, Jane would give her a shoulder massage, or a foot rub, and Lisbon would melt into a puddle of arousal and relaxation, but all that ever came of it was her napping on the couch, and Jane waking her up for dinner. 

He’d wake her with a hand on her shoulder, a smile and a few quiet, sweet words. She would smile up at him, not quite believing how lucky she was to finally be here, after the hell they’d both been through over the years. Even only a year ago, if someone told her that she’d be this happy, she didn’t know if she would've believed them. But happy she was. Even if her back now hurt every day, even if she couldn’t see her feet anymore and Jane had to help her pick anything up from the floor. She had married the love of her life, the annoying, childish, extremely smart and charming love of her life, and soon they’d be welcoming their daughter to their little family. The rest of her life had started, and she couldn’t be happier. 

This weekend in particular was one of the relaxing ones. She was closing her 34th week, and Lisbon wanted nothing more than to put her legs up and do absolutely nothing physical at all. So that’s what they were doing, both of them sitting on the couch, side by side. Lisbon had chosen some silly comedy show on Netflix for her to occupy her mind while she knit a cute sweater she had found the pattern to the previous weekend online, and Jane was reading a book. She hooked her foot on the stool they left beside the couch and pulled it to her front, resting her feet on it.

She sighed, relaxing a bit more.

This was exactly what she had needed, she thought. Jane reached over, resting his hand over her belly, caressing it, but never taking his eyes off his book. Lisbon felt like she was in heaven for all of 30 seconds, and then, the baby started kicking. Like it always did when Jane’s hand was anywhere near her stomach. 

“Jane, you know I love when you do that, but I just relaxed and I’d really like it if Claire didn’t try to kick her way out of my stomach right now.”

He chuckled beside her and took his hand off of her belly, raising from the couch. Lisbon had to fight back the urge to just pull him back to her.

They had a few of those problems lately. One of the big changes her hormones had caused was that her words sometimes came out sharper than she intended, and she ended up being more rude than she needed to. At the FBI, most people learned to stay away from her the past few months if no one from her team was around her, because her temper had been quite shorter than normal. At home, Jane had had to deal with the brunt end of it, but she was truly doing her best to change that. She didn’t want to hurt him in any way, and she didn’t like the idea of her words not quite coming out as she wanted. Before she could reach for his hand and apologize in case she had been too incisive, however, he turned back to her and smiled, as if reading her thoughts. 

“Relax, I’m just going to the kitchen to get some tea.” 

Lisbon then focused on the knitting and tried to grasp the plot of the show, only half succeeding. Five minutes later, Jane came back, and she adjusted herself to lean against him. He put one arm around her shoulders, holding the teacup with the other hand. She pointed to the tv with her needles. 

“I think you might like this one, apparently it has some sort of philosophical discussions about morality and the afterlife.” 

Jane snickered. 

“On a comedy show?” 

“Oh, come on, at least it’s not one of those with the laughing tracks. You know how much those irk me.” 

Lisbon started explaining the plot of the part of the first episode that Jane missed, and he just hummed his agreement as he sipped his tea. Both of them fell into a comfortable silence then, just enjoying each other’s company and trying to understand the show. At the end of the episode Lisbon could feel Jane itching to tell her something he had realized about the story, and she just glared at him. He hid his face behind his teacup, acting like he hadn’t been doing anything at all.

A couple of months before they had gotten into a huge (albeit, completely stupid) discussion that had lasted a couple of hours because Jane kept guessing the end of every single show and movie they watched and telling her about it, citing the fact that he had promised to not hide anything from her again and that she usually loved when he told her the things he found out, to her complete annoyance, as she tried to explain that that didn’t expand to him ruining every single piece of media she wanted to get lost into for a couple of hours. Halfway through their argument, however, realizing how completely idiotic the entire thing was, both of them fell into a fit of laughter, that ended with them having sex on the couch to make up for their “fight”.

Jane decided to distract himself, as the next episode started, by running his hand through Lisbon’s hair, and she honestly couldn’t think of a better place to be in the world. 15 minutes later, though, when she looked at her work, Lisbon realized that she had been so distracted by the show and Jane’s caresses that her last 5 or 6 rounds were a complete mess, with her stitches all wonky and uneven. She sighed, raising her work.

“What do you think, Jane? I think I might redo this last part here, is it too visible?” 

Jane looked at it, tilting his head, as if in deep thought. Then, he leaned against Lisbon, and kissed her on top of her head. 

“It looks great to me, Teresa.” 

Lisbon rolled her eyes then, and started undoing said part. He was never any help with her knitting. She didn’t know if this was finally something he understood nothing about, which she doubted, if he just didn’t look close enough, because it was quite clear to her how terrible the last few rows looked, or if he just didn’t want to influence her on this. 

“You know, for someone so observant, you sure could give me a bit more feedback here, Jane.” Lisbon said, under her breath. 

She felt his chest move in a quiet chuckle, as he went back to running his hand through her hair. Lisbon smiled despite herself, as she put the stitches back on the needle to start over. She didn’t know how she had gotten so lucky, but this was her happy ending, and she was so glad she finally got to it. 


End file.
